


Peter's New Suit

by spidony_starker



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Lemon, M/M, Smut, Starker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 04:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidony_starker/pseuds/spidony_starker
Summary: Peter Parker and Tony Stark's relationship is very new, and Peter (who recently turned 18) is still very shy about it, but both had wanted it for a very long time.After some time apart due to one of Peter's solo missions, Tony calls him to his place so he can get a "better" look at the new suit he designed for himself, knowing very well he'd only be taking it off.





	Peter's New Suit

**Author's Note:**

> Peter Parker is 18, Tony is 48

Tony Stark shifted in his chair as he waited for his former protégé Peter to return. Annoyed, he lifted his arm and leered at his watch. “Kid, what’s taking so long?” He heard a shuffle before the boy called back.

“Umm, hold on a second Mr. Stark.” Tony tilted his head as Peter peeked around the corner. “Why exactly did you call me here? To look at my suit? Does it need improvements?”

“What are you doing? Come out.” Peter flushed with embarrassment. _There is no way he’s gonna insult my suit. Then again... it is Tony. _“Okay…” Tony smiled and rose from his chair. “Ahh, there you are. Come here.” The boy reluctantly obeyed till he stood right in front of him. Tony squinted his eyes, panning them from Peter’s face all the way to his feet.

“Look, Mr. Stark, I’m actually really proud of this one.” Tony ignored his words as he grabbed his arm, lifting it while he let his other hand graze over the boy's torso.

“Uh...Mr..?” Tony smirked. “Impeccable fabric. It couldn’t fit any tighter.” Peter bit his lip and tilted his head. “So..you like it?” The man loomed forwards so he was just inches from his face.

“Well, I just wanted to see it up close and personal. Heh, seeing you out there, it hugged your body perfectly. Almost like you were barely wearing anything.” Peter gulped and struggled to keep still. “Mr. Stark…”

Tony hummed as he pressed into the boy, letting his hands roam down his arched back. “Did you do it on purpose? Trying to daze your enemy?” With that the man firmly grabbed onto him, the boy's smaller body jolting as he yelped.

“T-tony..!” Peter whimpered as Tony peppered soft kisses along his neck, the scratch of his beard making his skin tingle. “Well done…But, there’s just one problem. The suit is so damn sleek, when I see it, all I wanna do is take it off of you…” His voice lowered to a throaty whisper.

“And we can’t have that, can we? How are you going to keep those crooks off of you? They won’t be able to help themselves, if _I_ can’t help myself.” Tony stood back and lowered to his knees, resting his hands on Peter’s hip bones.

The boy shook with anticipation, still unused to the man's no-longer subtle touches and blatant advancements, the wry velvet of his voice that saved these lewd lines just for him. His entire body heated like fire, a painful pressure throbbing in his groin as Tony’s face was just inches from it. Peter gritted his teeth in embarrassment while he eyed the growing protrusion with a smirk.

“Looks like I’m not the only one affected. But what are you so worked up over? You’re the one wearing the suit.” The man dug his thumbs sharply against Peter’s hips, causing the boy to jump and grip onto the older man’s hair. “Fuck..Tony, please.” Tony chuckled.

“Ha, what? Something bothering you?” He then leaned forward and ever so softly pressed his lips onto Peter’s aching member. “Nnn-! God, please..”

“Yes?” Tony pressed harder with a grin. “Take it off! Ugh..please take it off me..I want you to..to um..” The man hummed as he nuzzled against him. “Hmm..to what? Ask again, just one more time sweetheart. I like hearing how desperate you are..even if I can see it right in front of me.”

Peter's grip tightened as he bucked his hips. “Nngh..please..touch me.” Tony licked his lips and looked up at the struggling boy with dark, lusty eyes. "Mm, good boy.”


End file.
